L'année à l'inconnue
by krakote
Summary: James et Lily font leur 7 ème année à Poudlard. Et que de surprises quand Dumbledore leur annonce que tous les 7 ème années iront faire des stages dans différentes écoles du monde, et logiquement avec une personne prés choisie...
1. Chapter 1

1 Dans le Poudlard express

1 Dans le Poudlard express

-James !!

Le garçon en question se retourna, il ne vit qu'une forme lui sauter dessus  
et le serrer dans ses bras.

-Sirius, tu m'étouffes !!

-Ah désolé, rigola Sirius.

Sirius avait les cheveux bruns, un peu plus long que la normal des garçons,  
il avait yeux noirs. Son meilleur ami, lui, avait les cheveux d'un noirs de jais en  
bataille et les yeux noisette. Son physique (tout comme Sirius) faisait  
fondre bien des filles.

-Il serait pas mal de monter dans le train, il va partir, fit remarquer  
James en regardant sa montre.

Les 2 amis montèrent dans le train qui démarra aussitôt.

-Ouf on a eu chaud ! s'exclama Sirius

-Hum. Tu ne voudrais pas aller dans notre compartiment ?

-Ouais t'as raison. Allons élaborer nos plans de l'année !! répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Nos deux amis se rendirent donc dans le compartiment. Ils furent vite  
rejoints par Remus et Peter. Après avoir raconté leurs vacances, les  
maraudeurs élaborèrent quelques plans de blagues pour l'année. Après 1 heure de route  
Lily entra dans le compartiment :  
-Remus, réunions des préfets.  
-Ok j'arrive, répondit le loup-garou  
James en voyant Lily, lui fit sa demande habituelle :  
-Lily, sort avec moi ! Demanda-t-il  
-Potter j'espère que cette année tu vas pas me saouler avec ça !! C'est et ce sera toujours non ! répondit Lily d'une voie plus que glaciale ; bon Remus tu viens ??

-C'est bon je viens.

Les deux préfets quittèrent le compartiment. En entendant la réponse et le  
ton glacial de la préfète en chef, le visage de James se durcit et la joie  
qui se trouvait dans ces yeux fut remplacée par un éclat de tristesse. Perdu  
dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Sirius lui dire qu'il allait  
draguer une jolie fille qui venait de passer. Il se trouva donc avec pour  
seul compagnon Peter. Les minutes passèrent et la porte du compartiment  
s'ouvrit brusquement, en dévoilant Rogue, Malfoy, Crabe, et Goyle. Peter  
prit peur et se sauva en courant.

-Tient Potty s'est fait abandonner par ses « amis ». Je sais pas vous mais  
moi j'ai envi de m'amuser !

James venant d'émerger de ses pensées ne comprit le sens de ces paroles  
que quand il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre. Un autre suivit  
rapidement mais cette fois dans la tête, il sentit un goût de sang dans sa  
bouche. Bien que sonné, il reprit vite ses esprits et frappa le plus fort  
qu'il put dans la tête du plus proche, qui s'effondra sous la puissance du  
coup. Furieux les Serpentards s'acharnèrent encore plus sur lui. Bien que  
plutôt musclé et agile, il ne faisait pas le poids contre 3 Serpentards  
furieux. Un nouveau coup dans la tempe le fit s'effondrer. Il sentit que sa  
conscience le quittait, et il s'évanouît. Les Serpentards aperçurent la  
perte de conscience du Griffondor, ils le portèrent et le balancèrent dans  
le couloir en criant :

-Il et est moins beau et il fait moins le malin maintenant hein ?

Et ils partirent comme si de rien n'était.

Après avoir dragué sa jolie fille, Sirius prit le chemin du compartiment. Il  
s'étonna de voir autant de foule devant celui-ci, et pensa tout d'abord que  
James embrassait une fille de manière… Quand il vit le corps de son meilleur  
ami, gisants à terre et plein de sang, il courut vers lui et le prit sur  
ses épaules pour l'allonger sur une banquette. Peu de temps après, Remus,  
Peter et Lily entrèrent en courant dans le compartiment. Lily qui avait  
suivit un cours de médicomagie à St mangouste soigna les hémorragies de James

et partit. Celui- s'éveilla 1 heure après, il raconta à camarades ce qui c'était passé,

mais ne leurs fit pas part de la lâcheté de Peter. Quelques heures plus tard ils arrivèrent

à Poudlard.

Peeves leur fit (comme d'habitude) une petite surprise pour leur rentrée : il lançait  
des boulettes de papiers imbibées d'encre à l'aide d'une sarbacane.  
Les Griffondors se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la grande salle sous les  
boulettes de Peeves. Quand tous les élèves furent assis et que la cérémonie  
de la répartition fut achevée, Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Chers élèves pour le moment remplaçons le creux de nos estomacs par un  
succulent repas. Sur ce, bon appétit !  
Tous les élèves se ruèrent sur les aliments, Peter et Sirius les premiers.  
A la fin du repas Dumbledore se leva et dit :

-Nous commençons une nouvelle année à Poudlard, je voudrais tout d'abord  
souhaiter la bienvenue aux 1ères années. Je voudrais aussi vous dire qu'un  
mage noir resurgit, plus puissant que les autres, ce qui m'amène à vous  
demander d'être prudent ici ou ailleurs. Sinon comme toutes les années la  
forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite à TOUS les élèves. (Il regarda les maraudeurs). Je crois que j'ai tout dis, vous pouvez monter dans vos dortoirs.

Dans la grande salle on n'entendit plus que des « les premières années par  
ici », et petit à petit la salle se vida.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Lily repensa à la réaction de James après qu'elle lui ai dit non, sa réaction l'avait stupéfaite, et l'émotion dans ses yeux l'avait refroidie. James Potter pouvait il ressentir de la peine ? Lui le garçon pourrit gâté ? Elle en doutait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, ce fut Sirius qui se réveilla le 1er et il ne put résister à  
un réveil mouillé.

-SIRIUS !! Je vais le tuer ! Si je t'attrape. ! Cria James trempé et  
furieux.

-Hi hi ! Tu ne m'auras pas, lui cria-t-il à travers la porte de la salle de  
bain.

Après avoir pris une douche et vérifié que James ne l'attendait pas dehors,  
Sirius se risqua vers la sortie, en priant le ciel pour que son meilleur  
pote ne se trouve pas sur son chemin. Sans succès. Il l'attendait derrière  
la porte de la salle de bain. Il lui sauta dessus, encore trempé, et fila  
dans la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le célèbre groupe se retrouva dans la grande  
salle. Sirius et Peter se jetèrent sur la nourriture en ignorant les regards  
dégoûtés de certains. Avant que Sirius ne reprenne du bacon, le directeur se  
leva :

-Chers élèves de 7ème année, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous  
partirez à l'étranger, dans différentes écoles, par groupe de quatre. Je  
vous laisse le droit de choisir un coéquipier chacun. Vous serez ensuite  
associé avec un autre duo.

Dumbledore embrassa la salle du regard :

-Des questions ?

Remus se leva :

-Dans quelles écoles partirons-nous ?

-Bonne question monsieur lupin, vous partirez à Beaubâton, Dumstrang,  
Salem, Ripour (en Grèce) et dans un collège moldu pour ceux qui veulent.  
Sachez que si vous décidez de vous rendre dans le collège moldu, je vous  
prendrai vos baguettes.

McGonagal lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Ha oui, j'allais oublier : Les groupes seront mixtes, deux filles deux  
garçons.

Tout de suite après la révélation, James se tourna vers Sirius pour lui  
demander d'être son binôme, mais celui-ci le devança.

-James mon pote que j'aime de tout mon coeur entier, voudrais-tu  
m'accompagner dans une de ces merveilleuses écoles ? dit-il en ouvrant les  
bras comme dans les comédies.

Son « meilleur pote » se prit au jeu et répondit d'une manière tout  
aussi tout droit des comédies :

-Sirius, amour de ma vie j'accepte avec joie !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ P.V de Lily

-Wouah ! C'est super, Léa tu viens avec moi ? demanda une Lily totalement  
enjouée.

- Mais bien sur ma p'tite cocote, répondit celle-ci.

- Mais de rien ma puce, dit-elle en observant sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci était dotée d'une belle chevelure blonde dorée, avec des yeux  
marron, bleus vers la pupille. Son caractère excité et son sens de l'humour  
déplacé avaient fait la joie de Lily à leur première rencontre.

Après une demi-heure de miam miam les deux filles remontèrent dans leur  
salle commune où Lily (comme à son habitude) commença ses devoirs  
imaginaires, sous prétexte qu'à la fin de l'année il y avait les ASPIC.  
Malheureusement son projet ne put aboutir car un certain brun à lunettes  
vint la perturber.

-Heu, Lily... commença le brun en se grattant la tête.

- Non, pour toi c'est Evans, je ne veux pas qu'on croie que je suis amie  
avec un idiot comme toi. Et si c'est pour me demander de sortir avec toi tu  
peux tout de suite faire demi-tour, répliqua Lily en haussant la voie, et en  
tournant la page de son livre.

-Oui, oui, je sais tu ne m'aimes pas. Maintenant t'inquiète pas je te  
demanderai plus de sortir avec moi, je voulais juste te dire que Léa te  
demandais de monter, mais je suppose que j'ai eu tort de te le dire,  
répliqua Potter avec peine en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons.

- Ho, Heu. POTTER, cria Lily en s'apercevant qu'il était parti.

Il apparut depuis la porte de dortoir.

- Oouii ? J'ai mal fait de te le dire ? Je suis vraiment désolé, cracha t'il  
avec ironie

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je... heu. merci, et désolé de t'avoir crié dessus,  
Répondit la rousse en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Hébé, de rien ! Lança James en claquant la porte.

Hébétée Lily ne bougea pas encore trop étonnée du ton que son camarade avait  
pris. Et finalement elle reprit pied et se dirigea vers les appartements  
qu'elle partageait avec Léa.

-QUOI, il t'a dit ça ? Je n'y crois pas. Enfin, heu. je ne peux pas y  
croire, rectifia Léa en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait la préfète.

-Ouais, c'est bizarre, en plus il m'a dit qu'il ne me demanderai plus, lui  
répondit Lily en se grattant le menton, affalée sur son lit. Pas que cela me  
gène, mais c'est vraiment bizarre, et enfin, tu vois, ça me trouble.

-Toi tu es amoureuse, tu ne te l'avoue pas mais moi je te dis que si, et pas  
la peine de me dire : Mais bien sûr que non sinon je lui aurais dit oui !  
Non mais vraiment, je le déteste ce mec, je peux pas le voir, ajouta-t-elle  
en voyant que Lily allait répliquer. Donc je ne te croirais pas. Tu verras  
avec le temps, tu t'y ferras, et on aura plein de p'tits James et Lily.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi, mais si tu veux rêver ne te gène pas, répliqua la  
rousse en se couchant sur son lit, puis en tournant le dos à sa meilleur  
amie. D'ailleurs, bonne nuit.


End file.
